This invention relates to a radio receiver, radio transmitter and radio transceiver, and more particularly to a read/write device and apparatus and method for reading information from and writing information into such a device wherein the information includes, but is not limited to, identification codes.
As shown in FIG. 13, a conventional read/write device 205 includes a plurality of read/write terminals 200. Device 205 also includes an opening 207. The plurality of read/write terminals 200 are accessible through opening 207 when a battery cover (not shown) is removed. The plurality of read/write terminals 200 are arranged substantially orthogonally to opening 207.
As shown in FIG. 14, an apparatus for reading into and writing from a read/write device includes a plurality of read/write terminals 201 in the form of leaf springs. As shown in FIG. 15, in reading from and writing into read/write device 205, read/write terminals 201 are inserted through opening 207 of device 205 so as to slidably engage corresponding individual terminals 200. Terminals 201 must be pushed through opening 207 so as to travel in a direction substantially orthogonal to the direction in which terminals 201 contact terminals 200.
Shown in FIG. 16 is another conventional read/write device 290 which includes an opening 300 and a programmable read only memory (PROM) 301. Opening 300 is formed in a battery casing 303 and PROM 301 is connected through a socket and an auxiliary substrate 302 to a main substrate (not shown).
As shown in FIG. 17, a conventional read/write apparatus 390 for reading into and writing from a conventional read/write device includes a slide guide 400 which rises in a substantially vertical direction from a face 408 of a base 406. Apparatus 390 also includes a stage 402 having read/write terminals 401. Stage 402 is operable for moving up and down vertically with respect to a face 407 of a table 410 by controlling the position of a handle 409 coupled to a cam assembly 411.
Since the plurality of terminals 200 of device 205 are arranged substantially orthogonal to opening 207, which are accessible upon removal of a battery casing cover, a plurality of guide slits formed in a circuit substrate of device 205 in the vicinity of terminals 200 are required to permit read/write terminals 201 to be placed next to read/write terminals 200 for engagement therewith. Additional spacing within device 205 is required for these guide slits. To accommodate such spacing, the package density (i.e. the number of elements within a given area) of the circuit substrate of device 205 must be maintained at a relatively low level.
Dust and other foreign substances can enter opening 207 during reading and writing operations, detrimentally affecting the operation of device 205. Since device 205 must include guide slits, the elements within device 205 must be spread out. Therefore, the overall package density of device 205 is also lowered. Where the thickness of the housing enclosing a device such as a receiver is limited, insufficient spacing therein to permit access of terminals 200 by terminals 201 can result.
Typically, when read/write terminals 201 are made in the form of leaf springs, terminals 201 are made from materials which are not very rigid (i.e. do not have a high material strength) to accommodate the narrow spacing within device 205 and to ensure successful contact with terminals 200. Consequently, terminals 201 must be handled with great care. The speed at which terminals 201 are inserted into device 205 must be reduced (i.e., at a lower efficiency). The durability of terminals 201 is also relatively low. Conventional read/write devices, such as device 290, which use a PROM having a predetermined size or thickness and which are not rewritable require use of a socket to accommodate the PROM making the PROM difficult to handle.
Conventional read/write apparatuses, such as apparatus 390, for reading from and writing into a device (not shown) require that stage 402, which includes read/write terminals 401, be mounted on apparatus 390 to permit vertical movement with respect to table face 407. Base 406 and slide guides 400 of apparatus 390 should also be fixed (i.e., rigid) relative to stage 402. Based on such operating requirements, apparatus 390 is relatively large in size, relatively heavy in weight, includes parts which are difficult to machine and otherwise manufacture and has a relatively high cost.
It is therefore desirable to provide a read/write device and apparatus and method for reading from and writing into the device so that the package density of the circuit substrate and overall packaging density of the read/write device is relatively high. The design of the read/write device should prevent dust and other foreign particles from entering the device. The read/write apparatus for reading and writing information such as, but not limited to, identification codes, should not require a high level of care to operate and should have read/write terminals of relatively high durability. The read/write apparatus also should be relatively small in size, light in weight and have a relatively low manufacturing cost.